


A Lucky Change Of Heart

by FusionFollower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Major Danganronpa spoilers, Multi, References to Previous Games, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, takes place in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Komaeda was suppose to stay tied up, they couldn't trust him, they just couldn't.But...even so, it felt kind of wrong to just leave him there to starve.OR: Hinata reluctantly decides to release Komaeda because he's of more use to them free than tied up. This changes everything.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru & Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 392





	1. A Little Compassion

Hinata's not entirely sure how he got in this situation.

Why did he have to bring Komaeda breakfast? Damn Koizumi for pushing this onto him...

It's not like he didn't understand her hesitation. Komaeda was creepy, he spoke so highly of them and so low of himself, but was able to create such a complex murder that he himself didn't even commit. They almost didn't figure out who the culprit was because of him.

Hinata opened the door to reveal Komaeda tied up on the floor, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah! Hinata-kun...did you take time out of your busy day to bring food to little old me?" Komaeda asked with delight, as if he wasn't tied up and bound because everyone was scared of him.

"...Yeah. Why are you on the floor?" Hinata couldn't help asking.

Komaeda did his best to shrug. "Too hard to get up with my legs and arms tied this way. But it's fine, trash like me belongs with my face on the floor."

"...Ugh, just...don't try anything or I'll scream." Hinata warned, then gently set down the tray of food. He went over to Komaeda and pulled him up into a sitting position. It's not like he could really eat in a lying position.

Komaeda beamed at him with such happiness you'd think Hinata just saved his life. "Thank you so much Hinata-kun! Would you like me to help you murder someone as thanks?"

"Just shut up and eat. We can't let you starve, if we did Monokuma might call us all the blackened." Hinata snapped, pushing the tray towards the boy.

"Ah, I can't exactly eat while being tied up you know...are you gonna feed me?" Komaeda asked, raising an eyebrow as a playful smirk morphed across his lips.

Hinata cringed slightly. _'...I...I just can't, it's too weird...'_ So instead, he stared at Komaeda for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'm gonna untie your hands, but if you try to run I'll call for the others." Hinata threatened, kneeling down near Komaeda. He untied the ropes around his hands and allowed Komaeda a moment to wiggle his fingers and twist his wrists around.

"To be treated this nicely by an ultimate...I really do have the best luck!" Komaeda exclaimed before picking up the tray with toast on it.

Hinata frowned, staring at his feet as he sat next to Komaeda. "...Yeah well, we were friends before. Just feels wrong to leave you stuck like that." That's what hurt him the most. Komaeda was so kind to him, he helped him from the very moment he woke up on the beach and stuck by him. How could it not hurt him that Komaeda betrayed him and the rest?

Komaeda paused, toast almost to his mouth. His smile faded slightly and he sighed, for a moment Hinata almost thought it was regret, but on closer inspection it looked more like distain. "You guys think what I did was so messed up when I'm the only one thinking clearly. This is all for the sake of hope, you'll see."

"You say that, but what does that really mean?" Hinata couldn't help asking helplessly.

"Hope is absolute good...that's what I believe. Everything will work out in the end, no matter what, I'm sure of it." Komaeda told him simply, his smile returning. "By the way, I heard about Twilight Syndrome Murder Case."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Wha- you did?"

"Monomi told me. And I don't think it's right for you Ultimate's to just ignore the threat that's right in front of you. Do you really think that's okay? Will Monokuma let that slide?" Komaeda asked curiously, taking a bite of the toast.

Though he was reluctant to admit it to himself, Hinata couldn't help feeling like on some level Komaeda sounded reasonable. In his own, weird way, he was basically just telling them to face the danger head on. They were Ultimate's and should act like it.

Hinata's eyes widened, he scowled. "Wait, are you calling us cowards?"

Komaeda smirked a little, confirming Hinata's suspicions. "I wouldn't use those words, not to Ultimate's like you guys...but essentially."

"Well if you're so confident, why don't you play it?" Hinata snapped childishly.

"I would, except that I'm kind of tied up at the moment..." He replied casually, nodding his head to gesture to his tied up legs.

Hinata gritted his teeth. He knew he should just go investigate the game...but...

Maybe it was smarter to have someone else with him?

Komaeda seemed to comply without trouble, and he was something Hinata wasn't.

He was...well, to put it simply, Komaeda was fearless.

Glancing around for a moment to make sure Monomi wasn't in sight, Hinata reluctantly began to untie Komaeda's legs, ignoring the wide-eyed look the white haired boy was giving him.

"Hinata-kun?" Komaeda questioned with surprise.

"You are sticking to me like glue until tonight, then you're gonna come with me and we're gonna check out the game? Got it?" Hinata commanded.

Komaeda simply smiled. "An Ultimate like you is asking for help from me? I'm honored."

"Just shut up and come on."

* * *

Sneaking Komaeda into his room was actually rather easy, but then came the challenging part.

Waiting for nighttime.

"I wonder what kind of talent Hinata-kun has...maybe Ultimate Serenity?" Komaeda pondered as he sat against Hinata's bed on the floor.

Hinata stared at him with disbelief. "What does that even mean? How is that even a talent?" He was leaned against the wall, occasionally glancing out the window to check for dark.

"You bring serenity to others, just by being there. I think it would suit you. Or maybe you're the Ultimate Clumsy Student?" Komaeda suggested.

Hinata sighed. "...Considering the fact that I forgot my talent in the first place that might be accurate."

"Ah! How about the Ultimate Scatterbrain!?" Komaeda beamed.

"Wha- hey! I don't want a talent like that!" Hinata snapped.

Komaeda chuckled slightly, staring at Hinata with mild amusement. "I was kidding, Hinata-kun."

 _'...Honestly, you wouldn't think he was that crazy at first glance, but I need to remember this is the same guy who helped Hanamura-kun murder someone...'_ Hinata wouldn't let himself get comfortable, not around someone as dangerous as Komaeda.

Komaeda's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ultimate Spiky Hair!"

Hinata felt a vein pop. "THAT'S NOT A TALENT!"

"Haha, I know, I know. But still, whatever your talent is, I'm sure it's brimming with hope." Komaeda assured him with a smile.

 _'...He's clearly just messing with me, but I do feel somewhat lighter than before...was that his intention all along? Komaeda-kun...you certainly are a strange guy...'_ Hinata stared at the lucky student with wonder.

* * *

The moment Monokuma made his announcement, Hinata was leaving his position against the wall and heading for the door. "Come on, it's time."

"Sure, Hinata-kun." Komaeda complied and stood up from the floor, following Hinata out of his cabin.

But unfortunately, they immediately ran into Nanami.

"Hinata-kun, what are you doing out at this hour...With Komaeda-kun?" Nanami tilted her head curiously, eyes briefly glancing over Komaeda before diverting back to Hinata.

Hinata sweat dropped. "Ah well...Monomi insisted you know? That we shouldn't keep one of our own tied up. She practically begged me to watch him." He smiled nervously.

Nanami blinked at him, not saying a word.

"We're just going to go get something from the supermarket, I've barely eaten since being tied up." Komaeda explained easily with a smile.

Hinata almost felt jealous. Komaeda lied so easily, the words just slipping off his tongue so smoothly it made him angry. 

"...I see. Goodnight." Nanami didn't bother questioning them anymore, but Hinata couldn't help feeling as if she saw right through them.

Either way, she let them off the hook, so Hinata would be grateful.

"Let's go before anyone else spots you." Hinata hissed at Komaeda before running on ahead.

* * *

Hinata swears Komaeda was some kind of curse, because on their way to play the game they saw Koizumi up ahead.

"Huh? Hinata-kun? And Komaeda-kun!?" She gasped in horror, taking a step back.

"I know, but Monomi insisted. We were just going for a walk to cool off, since Komaeda's been lying down for so long. Ah...what are you up to?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Koizumi froze at this. "Oh...Um, I thought I'd take a photo of the ocean..."

"Wow, I bet that photo would be brimming with hope, being taken by the Ultimate Photographer!" Komaeda beamed, looking at her excitedly.

Her eyes widened. "Oh...thank you, that's actually weirdly sweet." She told him, still uncertain of whether or not she wanted to be any closer to him.

Komaeda stepped towards her, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "Why don't you take a group photo of everyone!? Everyone would look so amazing, and your photo would allow their hope to shine through to the fullest! Of course, I would never dream of being included in the photo, my talent's not worth enough, but still, the rest of you would look great-" He told her excitedly.

"Okay, that's enough, let's go." Hinata snapped, grabbing Komaeda's arm, he pulled the boy away. 

Koizumi watched them leave with furrowed eyebrows, and was left deep in thought.

* * *

"So, are we gonna start it up?" Komaeda asked when they arrived. The disturbing arcade machine sat in front of them. 

"That's why I brought you." Hinata deadpanned. "I'm just here to observe, you're playing."

Komaeda smiled. "Sure thing, I'm delighted an Ultimate such as yourself has found use for trash like me!"

"...Do me a favor and just...stay quiet." Hinata told him tiredly.

Komaeda immediately went quiet and placed his hands on the arcade machine, starting up the game.

The game began on the second day with Komaeda playing as Girl A. She went into a classroom where she met up with Girl B, Girl D, Girl E and Girl C. They talked about an incident that happened the day before. A girl was found dead in the music room, and the girls had discovered her body but kept it a secret. Girl D took photos of the incident but they decided they should get rid of them. The game then changed to day four where Komaeda played as Girl E, who seemed to be haunted by someone who claimed to never forgive them. Girl A then met up with the others and discovered the corpse of a girl in the room. GAME OVER. Down five...

"Is that it?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"Seems so." Komaeda looked just as disappointed. "But I'm pretty sure there's more to it that we're missing."

Hinata bit his lip in thought. "...What should we do now?"

"For now? Get some sleep probably, but you know, if we were to ask the Ultimate Gamer, she'd probably be able to help." Komaeda suggested.

"Wha- but then she'll know we played the game!" Hinata snapped.

Komaeda shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I kind of got the feeling she knows already."

"...Let's just get you back to your house, I'm tying you up. I won't be there to watch you." Hinata told him, turning to leave.

"Aw man, you're tying me back up? I just got use to feeling my limbs again." Komaeda told him with disappointment, almost in a pout.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "...I mean, I can't just leave you loose..." Sighing heavily, Hinata thought of a compromise. "Alright fine, but you have to stay in my cabin, if you're gonna be untied someone needs to watch you."

Komaeda beamed. "How generous of Hinata-kun! Thank you!"

"Stop thanking me for every little thing, let's go." Hinata snapped.

* * *

Komaeda laid on the floor of Hinata's cabin, smiling up at the ceiling.

To say it was hard to sleep with Komaeda in his cabin would be an understatement.

It was like trying to sleep when you knew there was a spider on the wall next to you and you just know the moment you shut your eyes that spider will disappear to God knows where.

"...Okay, this isn't going to work, your arms at least need to be tied up." Hinata stated finally.

"...Wow, five whole minutes, longer than I expected. Hinata-kun never fails to amaze me!"


	2. Twilight Syndrome Murder Case

"Hinata-kun, it's time to get up. We should go meet the others." Komaeda told him with a smile, waking Hinata from his slumber. He was towering over Hinata, it reminded him of when they first met actually.

The boy stared up at Komaeda with annoyance. "Don't hang over me like that." He scolded as he sat up. 

Komaeda distanced himself slightly. "Oh, sorry." He told him innocently. "Trash like me should know better than to infect your air space."

"Ugh, it's too early for your trash crap, come on." Hinata grumbled, rolling out of bed and heading for the door.

* * *

"Good morning Hinata-AHHHH!" Nevermind gasped in horror when she saw Komaeda.

"Why is he free!?" Souda shrieked.

And just like that, everyone's eyes were on Komaeda in a heartbeat. Different levels of fear and caution presented on everyone's faces.

"Monomi let me go, since tying me up isn't a very kind thing for classmates to do to each other." Komaeda lied easily, like he had used that same lie a thousand times.

Owari sneered. "Can't we just tie him up again?"

"Ah...I don't think so. If Monomi won't allow it, there's no point right? Wouldn't it be better to just keep an eye on him?" Nanami asked, tilting her head.

The doubt on everyone's faces was clear as day.

But then, Nevermind smiled rather proudly. "I agree with Nanami-chan, and as the Ultimate Princess I decree we all treat Komaeda-kun the same as everyone else! We'll simply need to watch him and make sure he doesn't act out!"

"Well if that's how Nevermind-sama feels..." Souda sighed. "Fine, but who's gonna watch him?"

Koizumi sighed. "Well actually, I don't mind helping out, but I want a man there too, someone with muscle."

"I'll help then!" Nidai insisted. "We'll keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble!"

Koizumi suddenly was cracking her knuckles. "Alright Komaeda-kun, you want us to trust in you?"

"Ah...that would be preferred." Komaeda admitted with a smile.

"Then you're gonna prove your worth. Starting today you're going to do what I tell you without complaints, I'll whip you into shape and make you a proper man, got it?" Koizumi instructed, pointing at him strictly.

At this, Komaeda began to sweat. "Ah jeez...that sounds...troubling...I'm not sure-"

"Your first assignment is to go for a jog with Nidai-kun! You need to use up some energy, by the time we're done you won't be able to kill anyone even if you wanted too!" Koizumi snapped.

Komaeda's eyes widened. "Ah wait a minute-"

"You heard her, get to it." Hinata smirked, arms crossed. Komaeda brought this on himself.

It wasn't a bad strategy on Koizumi's part, it's not like Komaeda could hurt anyone if he was too tired to move anyways.

"Let's go! You need to get some muscle anyways!" Nidai exclaimed, already dragging Komaeda out of the dining hall. Komaeda actually looked mildly scared for his life.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat." Owari grinned.

Hinata glanced over at Koizumi to see her deep in thought.

"Is something wrong, Koizumi-chan?" He asked.

"Ah it's nothing...well, honestly, I sort of thought about not showing up at the dining hall today...but...I don't know, after what Komaeda-kun said yesterday about taking a photo of everyone and how it would look beautiful...it made me think, that maybe I was being a little selfish to you all..." Koizumi trailed off. Suddenly, she gave an eye closed smile. "Ah, never mind, it's in the past now."

"Well I'm glad you came, I think you're a good influence for Komaeda-kun." Hinata admitted with a smile.

She smiled kindly at that. "He's tricky, and kind of a psycho, but he's still just a boy. Speaking of psycho...Tsumiki-chan, there's something mentally wrong with Komaeda-kun, isn't there?" She asked, her smile fading into a look of more genuine concern.

Tsumiki swallowed hard. "U-Um...in my experience...s-somebody like Komaeda-kun usually h-has an actual m-mental problem, it's likely yes..."

"Is there any sort of medicine that would help?" Koizumi asked curiously.

"W-Well yes, there's certainly treatments t-that can help...but w-without knowing exactly what's wrong with h-him and without the proper equipment...t-there's not much I can do for him." She admitted nervously.

Hinata frowned. "Still, it's something to keep in mind. Ah, by the way Nevermind-chan, thanks for sticking up for Komaeda-kun."

"Certainly. I figured since you two walked in together you had probably already accepted the fact that he was set free. I think it's sweet." Nevermind told him happily.

"I don't really like the guy but...he's still a person, I don't think it's right to restrain him and nearly starve him." Hinata admitted.

Souda suddenly walked up to the table. "Hinata-kun, mind coming with me for a second?"

"Ah...sure?" Hinata stood up and followed Souda over to another table.

He glanced around before whispering. "Meet me in the supermarket at 2:30 p.m. Today."

Hinata looked at him with uncertainty. "What?..."

"I'll explain the details later." He added.

Reluctantly, Hinata agreed to the suspicious meeting. What's the worse thing that could happen?

* * *

It was well passed 2:30 and Hinata was starting to worry. Souda was nowhere to be found.

But just when Hinata was fearing the worst, Souda appeared in front of him cheerful as can be. "Yo!"

"So, what do you want?" Hinata asked, getting straight to the point.

Souda grinned. "I overheard something. Apparently Nevermind-sama and the girls are planning a day at the beach."

"...So what?" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed.

"I want us to crash the party! Let's go too! Come on, I can't ask any of the other guys. Besides, don't you want to see some girls in bikinis?" Souda practically drooled at the idea.

Hinata gave him a deadpanned stare. "...I don't really have a preference for that sort of thing?"

Souda paled. "D-Don't tell me you eat on the other side of the buffet!?"

"As I just told you, I don't care about something stupid like that, anyone's fine as long as I like them. And so what if I like guys too?" Hinata hissed, growing defensive.

What different did it make? Boy or girl, Hinata could work with either, he's always known this about himself and didn't try to hide it, but the last thing he wanted was someone getting on his case for something like this.

But Souda put his hands up in defense. "Oh, I don't mind or anything, I was just worried you wouldn't agree to help me. But since you swing both ways you'll help me right?" He pleaded.

It was stupid. Hinata knew it was stupid.

But...Souda was his friend...and he probably wasn't going to stop bugging him until he said yes anyways.

So...he agreed.

* * *

Hinata tapped his foot impatiently as he and Souda waited inside the diner by the beach.

Time continued to pass and still, no girls.

But they did see Kuzuryu outside, and went to talk to him.

He seemed startled by their presence. "Y-You bastards..."

"What are you doing here, Kuzuryu-kun?" Hinata asked casually.

But this just put Kuzuryu more on edge. "None of your fucking business y-you bastard!" He exclaimed.

Without another word, Kuzuryu shoved passed them and stormed off with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I guess we should go back in the diner." Hinata frowned.

Souda sighed. "Guess so."

"Ah, Hinata-kun! Souda-kun!" They turned to see Mioda and Tsumiki heading their way. Tsumiki wore a purple bikini with her nurse apron over it. Mioda had on her normal outfit except that she had a black bikini top on instead of her normal shirt.

"Ah hello...ladies...w-what a coincidence..." Souda told them nervously.

Hinata resisted the urge to face palm.

"What are you two doing here?" Mioda asked with a smile.

Souda grinned. "Oh you know, enjoying the ocean...and the diner...you?"

"W-We're meeting up with the girls t-to spend time at the beach." Tsumiki explained.

"Hey, since we ran into each other, think we could join you guys?" Souda asked, going for it.

Mioda sighed. "Ah...you're here for Nevermind-chan..." She couldn't have sounded more disappointed in him.

"I-I don't w-want to decline...b-but you need to ask N-Nevermind-chan..." Tsumiki explained nervously.

Souda beamed. "Great, thanks!"

"Anyways, let's go to the diner, I'm starving." Mioda told them, already heading there.

When they got back inside the diner, Mioda grabbed a burger and took a big bite out of it.

Hinata cringed. _'We don't even know who made that...'_

The door swung open, and they were all shocked at who it was.

Komaeda collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, and right behind him standing at the doorway was Koizumi, who's hands were on her hips. She wore a red one piece.

"W-What happened!?" Hinata asked with disbelief.

Koizumi cracked her knuckles. "I'm giving him the workout of a lifetime. Get up Komaeda-kun, your training isn't over!"

"Huh?...But...I think you might kill me..." Komaeda groaned tiredly, no will to stand up.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Hinata couldn't help asking.

Koizumi smirked. "He's fine, I've just been giving him lessons on how to be a proper man. Komaeda-kun, stand up and get me a drink from the beach house, you need another walk. It's rude to keep a lady waiting!"

Komaeda let out a loud groan of pain as he forced himself to stand and stumbled outside, heading for the beach house.

Hinata smiled in amusement. "Wow, you've had an impact."

"Regardless of his motivations, Komaeda-kun is dead set on pleasing us because we're ultimates, all I did was promise to take pictures of him and bam, he's almost a servant." Koizumi chuckled.

"What happened to Nidai-kun?" Souda asked.

"I sent him home, he gives into Komaeda-kun's whining too much." Koizumi waved him off.

Hinata sweat dropped. _'Koizumi-chan kinda scares me when she's like this...'_

Just then, the door opened to reveal Nanami, who was wearing a white bikini and carrying some sort of container. "I decided to bring some ice cream, and a board game..."

Hinata honestly couldn't help staring like a complete idiot.

"Nice, you get points for wearing white." Mioda winked, giving her finger guns. She took another bite of the burger.

"U-Um I don't t-think ice cream really works a-as a lunch substitute..." Tsumiki trailed off.

Souda grinned. "Man, Mioda-chan and Nanami-chan have huge jugs, I'm surprised."

Mioda blinked, mouth full of food. "...Dats kindof furward init it?"

"Do I look okay?..." Nanami asked with uncertainty, looking at Hinata.

Hinata flushed red. "Ah yeah..." He's never been around so many...girls before, at least, not like this.

The next person to enter was Owari, who had been injured from battling with Nidai. She wore a blue and white striped bikini. Tsumiki tended to her wounds.

Komaeda came back from the beach house with a sigh. "Here's your water...can I go take a nap now? I don't even have the energy to deal with it yet..." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at Komaeda's strange wording.

Koizumi smirked. "You think we're letting you out of our sight? Oh no. Go put these on." Koizumi threw a pair of swim trunks at Komaeda, causing the boy to look genuinely upset that he couldn't just go take a nap.

Reluctantly, he went to the back room, looking ready to collapse all over again.

While he was in the other room, Pekoyama entered, she had a black bikini and was wearing her katana on her back. "Sorry I'm late, I went to the beach house to get a drink of water."

Mioda looked sad. "Man, everyone here has such rockin' bodies. I need to pump these puppies full of silicon."

"Don't say things like that, your natural body is fine!" Koizumi scolded.

In that moment, Komaeda came back into the room, looking tired as ever. He wore a pair of blue swim trunks and was shirtless.

And just like that, Hinata found himself staring like an idiot again.

His collar bone stuck out very clearly on his skinny body, his skin was a pale white color and reminded him of porcelain. Komaeda didn't have a single blemish on his body.

Why did everyone around him have such good bodies!? Both the men and women seemed to be well toned, and the girls were very developed...

Compared to all of them, Hinata felt a bit like a potato with spiky hair.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry for my delay." Everyone turned to see Nevermind enter, but she was wearing a wet suit to prevent sunburn.

Souda looked absolutely devastated.

Although she was a bit reluctant, Nevermind did allow the boys to tag along with them, and they all headed to the beach.

Souda ran up on ahead to prepare things at the beach house for them.

But then...the body discovery announcement played.

"W-Where is that coming from!?" Hinata paled.

But Komaeda seemed unbothered, he gave a tired smile. "Perhaps...the beach house?"

Just then, they heard Souda scream for people to come.

Everyone ran into the beach house and looked around, but there wasn't anything that suspicious, except for the fact that the storage closet was open.

And when they entered inside...they were met with an unbelievable sight.

Laying dead in a surf board bag was Saionji up on the shelf, drool slid out of her mouth and bruises littered all around her neck. Her eyes were wide open.

The Ultimate Traditional Dancer...was no more.


	3. Exchanging Information And A Culprit In Mind

It may have not been the first corpse Hinata's seen, but that didn't make it any better.

Hinata would be honest...he never liked Saionji, she was mean to everyone, but still...

She was a person. And she didn't deserve this.

"Saionji-chan..." Koizumi gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as tears welled up in her eyes. Mioda was foaming at the mouth from horror, Nevermind looked ill and Tsumiki was checking for a pulse, though she knew she wouldn't find one.

Tsumiki look at everyone with hesitation, and slowly shook her head.

It was official, though, Hinata supposes he already knew the truth.

Saionji Hiyoko, was dead.

"Don't look so glum Hinata-kun." Komaeda suddenly spoke up with a tired smile. "After all, you've gotta figure out who did it."

Hinata scowled. "One of our friends just died, you can't expect me to just move on with a snap of my fingers."

Komaeda tilted his head curiously. "You consider Saionji-chan to be your friend? That's funny, I didn't think anyone liked Saionji-chan that much. Sure, I respect her for her talent, but she's not exactly the most pleasant person."

"She's still a person that you knew. I can't just act like it's no big deal!" Hinata snapped.

"Well, I can't make you do anything, but remember that if we don't figure out who did this, we'll all die. Though, I have a pretty good idea of who did this." Komaeda commented, arms crossed.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed at this. "Y-You do?" He asked with mild disbelief.

"Yeah, I connected the dots when I got back from looking for Koizumi-chan's drink. You know, if you want, we could investigate together. You and I made a pretty good team last time." He offered cheerfully.

"Why would I work with you?" Hinata questioned with disgust.

Komaeda shrugged. "I do have evidence for the culprit, and like I already said, an idea of who it was. I figured I'd owe you since you're the reason I got untied, consider this my way of paying you back."

Hinata gritted his teeth. _'He's totally nuts, but I can't deny Komaeda-kun was helpful during the last investigation, besides...if I want to figure out who did it, I'll need his information.'_

So, reluctantly, Hinata conceded. "Fine, we'll investigate together. Now tell me what you know."

"Aw, I'm so happy you agreed!" Komaeda beamed. "Now, as to what I know. When I came here to find Koizumi-chan some water, I discovered Saionji-chan's corpse in the closet, but the body discovery announcement didn't go off until Souda-kun found the body. What would that mean exactly?" He asked with a smile.

Hinata frowned a little, then his eyes widened. "WAIT WHAT!? Y-You knew about the body!?"

"Well yeah, but I was so tired from all of Koizumi-chan's orders, I didn't really feel like dealing with it. I was gonna rest first, but then Monokuma made his announcement and that plan fell apart." Komaeda sighed tiredly.

Hinata held back the urge to choke the lucky student right then and there. Killing another person wasn't going to solve anything. But that didn't stop Hinata's resentment for the white haired boy, it only made it worse.

"Anyways, think about it. The body discovery announcement doesn't go off for the killer themselves, three other people have to find the body. Let's assume I'm the first, then someone else found the body before Souda-kun and is hiding it." Komaeda explained, crossing his arms.

Hinata's eyes widened. "But why would someone hide that?"

"Not sure, but remember what Pekoyama-chan said?" Komaeda asked him with a smile. "She said she stopped by the beach house for a drink of water."

Hinata gasped. "T-Then..."

"I think it's a little soon to declare her the culprit, but she's certainly the most suspicious. We should probably talk to her." Komaeda informed him.

Hinata frowned. "Alright...I guess we should ask around."

"Why don't you go around and ask about alibis? I'll find evidence and figure out if my hunch is right. Investigating with a suspect in mind can really help you find clues." Komaeda told him with a smile.

"Fine, we'll meet up before the trial and exchange info." Hinata conceded.

Monokuma handed out the file to everyone and they all quickly began reading them.

Hinata skimmed the Monokuma File. While he was leaving these kinds of clues to Komaeda, there was no reason to just flat out ignore it.

**Victim: Saionji Hiyoko.**

**Height: 130 cm.**

**Weight: 31 kg.**

**Chest: 64 cm.**

**Blood Type: B.**

**Birthday: March 9th.**

**Cause of Death: The victim is Saionji Hiyoko. Estimated time of death is around 2:30 p.m. The scene of the crime where the body was discovered is inside the beach house, specifically in the storage closet inside a surf board bag, at Chandler Beach. The cause of death is suffocation. Blemishes cover the victim's entire neck. There are no other conspicuous external injuries, and no traces of foreign substances such as drugs.**

Hinata frowned as he looked at the time of death. _'That's when Souda and I met at the diner...if we had just gone to the beach house instead...'_ But this wasn't the time to feel regret. He could do that when the trial was over.

So with a heavy heart, Hinata turned to speak with Pekoyama, she was their main suspect after all.

"Pekoyama-chan, can you explain exactly what happened when you went to get water here? Did you find the body?" He asked.

The swords woman looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course not, if I had I would've said something. I stopped by the beach house to get a drink of water, I was there for only a couple of minutes, then I went to the diner. I didn't even go into the closet."

"Alright, thank you." Hinata told her before walking over to Souda. "Did you find anything, Souda-kun?"

"No, not really, just getting some water to cool off." Souda sighed, taking out the bottle from the fridge.

Hinata glanced briefly at the trashcan and his eyebrows furrowed. _'The trashcan is empty...but Pekoyama-chan didn't enter the diner with a bottle...'_

Looking over at Koizumi, he saw her looking at Saionji's corpse almost shamefully. "Koizumi-chan?"

Koizumi looked ready to cry. "I sent him to the beach house... Komaeda-kun...what if he's helping the culprit again?"

"He might be, but remember, you tired him out pretty good. Sure, Komaeda-kun saw the body and didn't say anything, but remember what else he said? He said he couldn't bring himself to care about it." Hinata reminded her.

Koizumi smiled sadly. "Thanks Hinata-kun, I feel a bit better. I'll be relying on you during this trial."

Turning to Tsumiki, who was examining Saionji's body inside the closet, Hinata spoke up. "Have you finished your autopsy?" He asked, she had mentioned briefly that was going to do that.

"Y-Yes. The bruises around h-her neck are in the shape of hands...s-someone choked her..." Tsumiki teared up. "She...probably suffered an awful lot..."

"Poor Saionji-chan... I mean, she wasn't very nice, but still, I didn't want her to die..." Mioda groaned sadly, foaming at the mouth.

"It is a shame, but all we can do now is try and figure out the culprit." Hinata insisted, trying not to let the pain in his chest over take him.

Mioda grinned. "Right, Detective Ibuki is on the case!" Mioda gave a quick salute before jumping over to Saionji's corpse.

Hinata looked around and noticed not only was Komaeda missing, but so was Nanami. _'Where did they go?'_ Weren't he and Komaeda suppose to exchange information?

Monokuma made his announcement that the trial was going to begin, making Hinata let out a gasp. He wasn't ready! They were suppose to meet up and exchange information!

When he saw Komaeda next, he was gonna kill him.

* * *

When Hinata saw Komaeda next, he was with everyone else preparing to go up the escalator into the trial area.

"Where the hell were you?" Hinata hissed as he stormed over and grabbed Komaeda by his arm, whispering so the others wouldn't hear him.

Much to his annoyance, Komaeda just smiled cheerfully. "Ah, Hinata-kun. I was gathering information like I said I would. Are you ready to exchange?"

"You thought waiting till the last second would be smart?" He snapped.

Komaeda's smile faded into a frown at this. "Had too, I spent all of my time playing Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, with the help of Nanami-chan."

"Wait, you played it again?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, turns out down five was a clue, if you hit down on the controls five times you unlocked the other parts of the game, so I played through and..." Komaeda explained his findings, about the guy who was angry because someone killed his sister and how they tried to hide the evidence.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. "So...do you still think it's Pekoyama-chan?"

Komaeda smiled a little, but his eyes were narrowed. "I do...but I have to wonder...if we're wrong in thinking that."

"Y-You mean you suspect someone else?" Hinata questioned.

"Maybe, but I'll need more to work with, are you gonna share your information now?" Komaeda asked.

Hinata nodded. "Right, I asked around and..." He shared his findings.

"I see, there wasn't a bottle in the trash huh? Pekoyama-chan certainly is suspicious." Komaeda commented casually.

"So then...should we try and get everyone to vote for her?" Hinata asked with uncertainty.

Komaeda shook his head with a frown. "No...not yet. I'm still not convinced she's the only possibility."

"Then who else?" Hinata asked.

But before Komaeda could reply, Monokuma was yelling at them to hurry up and go to the trial room.

So, with no choice, everyone went up the stairs and into the elevator, where their second class trial awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitches I'm confident. This trial's already planned out, the culprit is set, I'm good. I'm gonna enjoy this.
> 
> Leave your predictions in the comments ;)


	4. To Vote, Or Not To Vote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know this chapter is short and so rushed, this trial literally sucks so much, but I have a good reason.
> 
> The previous chapters had already been written a long time ago and just needed mild editing, this is the first chapter where I had nothing to work with and had to write it fresh, so basically I'm just trying to push through this trial as fast as I can so I can start to get into the groove of writing the book again.
> 
> Also Komaeda's a God, there's no reason the trials should even be long if people would use their goddamn brains-

They were each stood in front of the podiums once again, much like they had been when Togami died.

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial," Monokuma began. "During the class trial you will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for who you think did it. If you vote correctly only the blackened will be punished, but if you pick the wrong one, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened." He smirked.

"What should we talk about first?" Nevermind asked with uncertainty.

Monokuma beamed. "Let's talk about the amazing motive! Twilight Syndrome Murder Case!"

"Ugh, who cares about that game?" Mioda snapped.

"It was the motive, we can't ignore it." Komaeda insisted.

Nanami frowned. "Before that, we should explain the game to those who didn't play it."

"I guess that's true. It's a nonfiction game, and some of us are in it. Girl A represented Tsumiki-chan," Komaeda started.

Tsumiki's eyes widened, she gulped fearfully. "M-Me?"

"Girl B represented Saionji-chan, the victim of this case." Komaeda continued.

Koizumi looked down sadly. "Saionji-chan..."

"Girl C represented Mioda-chan." Komaeda explained.

Mioda began to foam at the mouth. "I'M IN THE VIDEO GAME? UIDHSGBJHDJKGBDSHJIFGN!"

"Girl D was Koizumi-chan." Hinata added.

Koizumi's eyes widened. "I-It was?..."

"Yep. Let's skip Girl E and talk about Guy F for now, Kuzuryu-kun was Guy F. But what's strange is there was someone else with the last name Kuzuryu in the game." Komaeda explained.

Hinata frowned. "That's because he has a little sister right? Based on what the game said."

Kuzuryu's eyes widened, he scowled. "Ngh!"

"Guy F stated in the game that he had a little sister, and based on the context, I can only assume that the girl who died in the game...was his little sister." Hinata explained hesitantly.

Kuzuryu growled angrily. "So what? I have a fucking sister. And?"

"Well because if you do have a sister, considering the game is based off real events, that would be a big motive." Komaeda explained.

"So then...Girl E is Sato..." Nanami added.

Hinata frowned. 'This is weird...why is Komaeda pressing Kuzuryu-kun? I thought we agreed that Pekoyama was the most suspicious...'

Komaeda smiled. "Let's start from the beginning okay? I'm not saying Kuzuryu-kun is the culprit or anything, I'm simply pointing out that his sister is the girl who died. Now, the reason Girl E was killed is obvious right? Because she was the killer."

"I-Is that true?" Kuzuryu asked hesitantly. "Girl E killed the first victim?"

"But how did she manage that? Wasn't the victim found locked in the music room?" Nevermind asked with a head tilt.

Mioda waved her off. "What difference does that make? Girl E killed her, isn't that all that really matters?"

"I agree. It's not all that important, is it?" Komaeda smiled. "The events in the game itself aren't very important, we know the game is real, right?"

"So then, where does that leave us?" Nevermind asked with a head tilt.

Komaeda smiled. "I think it's pretty obvious. Kuzuryu-kun is the likely suspect, so unless anyone has any objections-"

"It's not him." Pekoyama chimed in.

"Hm? Why's that?" Komaeda asked.

Pekoyama frowned. "It is quite simple. When I went to the beach house, there was no one there, including the body. So it couldn't have been him."

"So then...are you saying you're the culprit?" Komaeda asked cheerfully.

Pekoyama closed her eyes calmly. "I understand your suspicions...I suppose, there's nothing I can say huh? I already admitted to being the last one at the beach house."

"Y-You're just admitting to it?" Hinata asked with shock and disbelief.

"I have no argument. It's a waste of time to fight when you already know it's me. Monokuma, let's begin voting time." Pekoyama told him simply.

Monokuma beamed. "Roger that! It's-"

"Hold on!" Nevermind exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

She seemed nervous. "F-Forgive me, but, isn't it too soon to declare someone guilty? There is still so many unsolved mysteries is there not?"

"Like what?" Mioda questioned.

"Like the motive." Nanami commented. "Pekoyama-chan, why did you kill Saionji-chan?"

Pekoyama remained calm. "That's none of your concern. I refuse to answer."

"Um...that's kinda weird isn't it?" Souda asked awkwardly.

Owari scowled. "Totally suspicious." 

"FESS UP!" Nidai shouted.

Pekoyama's face didn't change. "I will not."

"If you do not confess your sins you will be punished accordingly." Tanaka threatened.

"I have nothing more to say." She replied.

Hinata frowned. _'We're not getting anywhere like this...but does that really matter? We suspected Pekoyama-chan from the start...can't we just vote?'_

"Well then, if she's not going to talk anymore, allow me to explain best to me abilities," Komaeda started cheerfully. "Pekoyama-chan went to the beach house before meeting up with the girls at the diner. Here, she encountered Saionji-chan. We can assume they most likely agreed to meet up beforehand. Saionji-chan went to the beach house and Pekoyama-chan choked her, then stuffed her inside the surf bag before going to the diner." Komaeda explained.

"But if that's true...why did the body discovery announcement go off?" Nanami asked.

"Huh?" Owari frowned.

Nanami looked down. "According to Monokuma's rules, the announcement can't be made until three people witness the body, this doesn't count the culprit. Komaeda-kun saw the body first, then Souda-kun, then the announcement played. Someone else saw the body, but they didn't say anything." 

"But...why wouldn't someone say anything?" Koizumi questioned nervously.

"The only thing that makes sense is if us knowing they found the body would be inconvenient for them," Komaeda explained. "Pekoyama-chan, you went to the beach house to get water, but I didn't see you at the time, yet you came to the diner after me, I can only assume you went to the beach house after I did, which means the body was already there." He smirked.

Pekoyama's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that you're not the culprit, but you probably know who is." He told her with an eye closed smile.

This caused an uproar in the class trial room.

"I-Is that true?" Tsumiki asked tearfully.

"You...You know who the culprit is?" Koizumi gasped.

Owari scowled. "Who is it? Who's the bastard?"

Hinata's eyes were wide. _'He...He didn't discuss any of these theories with me, but he explains them so smoothly, there's no way he thought this all up on the fly...'_

"It's actually quite simple. All we have to do is vote." Komaeda told them.

"Vote for who?" Nevermind asked.

Komaeda smiled deviously. "Pekoyama-chan."

"What? But you know she's innocent?" Mioda questioned in confusion.

Komaeda nodded. "I know, but that's why this is our best option."

"I don't get it..." Koizumi trailed off.

"If we're wrong, we all die, including Pekoyama-chan. I have a hunch about something, and if I'm right...we're not gonna die." Komaeda told them confidently.

Koizumi scowled at this. "And we should trust you why? After you tried to kill us all in the last trial? After you helped someone commit murder!?"

"We don't even know anything about you!" Owari hissed.

Komaeda sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "Regardless of trust or not, I only have good intentions for the ultimate's, do you really think I would do this if I wasn't certain we'd be okay?"

Everyone looked at him silently.

"What do you think, Hinata-kun?" Nanami asked with a head tilt.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Huh? Me?"

"What do you think we should do for the voting? Who should we vote for?" Nanami asked him calmly.

"W-Why are you asking me?" He stuttered.

Nanami stared him down. "You've spent the most time with Komaeda-kun, you investigated with him right? Can you figure out his intentions? Whatever you decide...I'll follow it."

"I will as well." Nevermind decided.

"Alright Hinata-kun, it's all on you." Owari grinned.

Nidai pounded his fists together. "Don't mess this up!"

"I guess I'll put my faith in this guy...for now." Souda conceded.

Tanaka grumbled. "It feels too soon to make a choice, but if this is what everyone else wants..."

Tsumiki gulped nervously. "H-Hinata-kun, please think hard about this..."

"I don't trust that guy, we know he's dangerous! Are you really going to throw our lives away on blind faith?" Koizumi asked him sadly.

Hinata gritted his teeth as everyone stared him down expectantly. He looked at Pekoyama, who was calm as ever, then at Komaeda who was smiling confidently.

Who...should he trust?

What was the right move?

To vote? Or not to vote?

 _'If we don't vote now, we might end up just getting derailed and make the wrong choice, Pekoyama-chan clearly isn't going to speak anymore...but is it really okay to vote for her when she's given up so easily? But what if Komaeda-kun's lying? What if he just wants to get us all killed? It's all on my shoulders I...I can't make a choice like this...'_ Hinata winced at the pressure.

"Ughhh, I'm not gonna wait any longer!" Monokuma snapped. "What'll it be? Voting time or not!?"

Hinata swallowed hard.

It was time to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there's no trickery, the trial really is basically over before it even began. But hey, better than quitting the book right? Which was pretty likely cause I had huge writers block for the trial itself lol


	5. You're Officially... Fired

_'I've made my decision... I've decided to trust in Komaeda-kun.'_ Hinata thought to himself. 

He knew it was crazy. Komaeda clearly had something wrong with him, and all of their lives were on the line here. But...there was a time when Komaeda was kind, and deep down Hinata just can't believe Komaeda would get them all killed.

"Let's vote for Pekoyama-chan." Hinata announced.

Everyone seemed deep in thought about that choice, but Monokuma didn't give them much time to think about it.

"Alright, it's voting time!" He beamed.

"Are you sure about this?" Nevermind asked nervously.

Mioda foamed at the mouth. "Hinata-kun!"

Komaeda stared at him with a smile and gave a small nod, trying to encourage him.

"...Yes, I'm sure. We must vote now." Hinata commanded.

Kuzuryu began to sweat as everyone got ready to vote.

They looked down at the voting button and all moved to press Pekoyama-

"DAMMIT WAIT STOP!" Kuzuryu shouted angrily, making everyone freeze.

He gritted his teeth and stared down at the floor shamefully. "Fuck...you win...Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda smiled casually. "I thought so, well, I can't say I blame you, it's not like I'm surprised."

"W-What are you doing Kuzuryu-kun?" Pekoyama questioned with wide eyes.

"I thought...I thought I could do it. I thought I could sacrifice her and not have it mean anything...but it does!" Kuzuryu exclaimed. "You guys wanna know who the culprit is? It's me."

Nidai paled. "W-WHAT!?"

"It...It was you?" Koizumi choked out with a gasp.

Kuzuryu sighed. "I'll explain later, but it's voting time isn't it? So hurry up and fucking vote for me already!" 

"Kuzuryu-kun..." Pekoyama whispered regretfully. 

"We can go ahead and vote now, I'm confident Kuzuryu-kun is the culprit." Komaeda told them cheerfully.

Everyone voted for Kuzuryu, and that was that.

* * *

"Looks like you guys got it right! The culprit who murdered the Ultimate Dancer Saionji Hyoko was Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko!" Monokuma declared.

Hinata looked at him sadly. "But why? Why did you do it!?"

Kuzuryu remained silent.

"How could you do something like that? Why Saionji-chan?" Koizumi cried.

He scowled. "That bitch...she just had to get in my way..." He grumbled.

"Huh?" Nevermind tilted her head.

Kuzuryu frowned, hands shoved in his pockets. "You think I gave a shit about that chick? I couldn't care less about her. My target was Koizumi-chan." Their eyes widened.

"M-Me?" Koizumi gasped.

"You helped Sato kill my sister!" He exclaimed angrily. "You kept it a secret! I wanted to avenge my sister...but then..." Kuzuryu growled.

* * *

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kuzuryu snapped when he noticed Saionji had followed him into the beach house._

_She crossed her arms angrily. "I saw you coming this way with a bat, what do you think you're plotting?"_

_"It's none of your fucking business. Get out of here." He hissed._

_Saionji scoffed. "As if I'd listen to you. You're planning a murder aren't you? I'm not stupid you know. Wait till I tell everyone!"_

_"Keep your mouth shut if you want to live!" Kuzuryu exclaimed._

_"Then tell me your plan, which of the losers were you after? Please say that gross Komaeda-kun guy." She commented._

_Kuzuryu scowled. "I'm not wasting my breath on that bastard. I'm going to avenge my sister, your damn friend helped murder her!"  
_

_Saionji's eyes widened, she looked alarmed. "Y-You can't hurt Koizumi-chan! She's the only good one around here! And if your sister was killed so easily maybe she deserves to be buried in the dirt!"_

_He couldn't take it. He couldn't listen to anyone bad mouth his sister like that._

_So in a fit of rage, he swung at her with the bat. Saionji gasped in surprise and dodged the bat before grabbing onto it, she yanked it out of his hold and sent it flying._

_But he didn't need a weapon. Kuzuryu lunged foreward and wrapped his hands around her neck, violently choking her._

_Saionji struggled against him, but his grip was tight. She could only stare at him with disgust and anger as the light from her eyes faded._

_Kuzuryu's hands trembled and she dropped to the floor. What had he done? He...He wasn't intending to kill her. He wanted to kill Koizumi..._

_"Young master, please escape at once. I will take care of everything." Kuzuryu jumped in surprise when Pekoyama suddenly appeared at his side. She picked Saionji up and carried her to the closet._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Kuzuryu snapped.  
_

_Pekoyama glanced at him with a deadpanned stare. "My job."_

_Kuzuryu's eyes widened. "I...I told you we're just classmates here! And...And you realize you're only helping to end your own life don't you!?"_

_"That does not matter to me. If Young Master gets to escape, I will gladly sacrifice my life." Pekoyama insisted simply, setting Saionji's corpse in the surf bag. She also went ahead and stuffed the bat into the back of the closet._

_Kuzuryu could only stare at Pekoyama with regret. "Pekoyama-chan...I..."_

_"You needn't apologize, Young Master. I shall help you escape, no matter what. It's going to be alright." Pekoyama explained, a kind smile forming on her lips._

* * *

"I never wanted to kill Saionji-chan, I didn't even want to kill Koizumi-chan, I just wanted to know if the game's events were true or not...and if they had been..." He scowled dangerously at Koizumi. "I wanted to punish the ones responsible."

Koizumi winced and looked down shamefully.

"But...why did you confess then?" Hinata asked curiously.

Kuzuryu looked down. "Pekoyama-chan and I grew up together. She was hired as a hitman by my parents, she works for me..."

"That's correct. I am nothing but a mere tool." She explained.

"That's not true..." Nevermind mumbled sadly.

Komaeda smirked. "So I was right then."

"Huh?" Mioda tilted her head.

"I suspected something, after I figured out Pekoyama-chan was innocent I mean. We ran into Kuzuryu-kun before remember? But then, it still took three people for the announcement to go off, those three people were Pekoyama-chan, me and Souda-kun. Pekoyama-chan was covering Kuzuryu-kun's crime." Komaeda told them.

Souda frowned. "If...If all this is true...why would you confess?"

"As I said, we grew up together...Pekoyama-chan...she's not just a tool..." Kuzuryu admitted sadly. "But even after so long, I never could seem to make her understand that."

"Young Master..." Pekoyama trailed off with confusion.

Kuzuryu gritted his teeth. "I couldn't just stand by while she was taken away because of me. You knew that, right? You bastard..." He glanced at Komaeda, but there was no real anger in his words.

Hinata's eyes widened. _'That's why he insisted on voting for Pekoyama-chan...he counted on Kuzuryu-kun confessing...'_

"So then...what happens now?" Mioda couldn't help asking.

"Now...it's time for me to face my sins." Kuzuryu sighed, turning to Monokuma. "Monokuma let's get this shit over with."

Pekoyama's eyes widened. "Young Master..."

"Okie-doki! I have prepared a very special punishment for Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko! The Ultimate Yakuza!" Monokuma beamed.

Tears filled Pekoyama's eyes as she stared at Kuzuryu. "Wait...Young Master...please don't go...I'm not...ready to stop assisting you yet..."

Kuzuryu reached his hand out towards her, as if he was going to touch her cheek, but at the last moment he put his hand down and sighed. "You're gonna be just fine Pekoyama-chan, you're officially...fired."

"Young Master!..." Pekoyama choked out as her tears rolled down her cheeks and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Let's go! It's...PUNISHMENT TIME!!!" Monokuma announced.

~~~KUZURYU FUYUHIKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR PUNISHMENT.~~~

Kuzuryu found himself standing in a bar. His eyes narrowed as he walked up to someone dressed in a nice suit sitting at the bar. He tapped his shoulder and the man turned, only to reveal it was a Monokuma in a suit. That's when Kuzuryu noticed everyone in the bar was a Monokuma. They all wore stylish suits and had different Yakuza pins on them. Kuzuryu begins to sweat as they surrounded him with the intent on murdering him. But his eyes widened when Pekoyama suddenly broke into the execution, bamboo sword in hand. She stood protectively in front of him and began to fight off the Monokuma's. One of the Monokuma's took out a knife and began to fight back, snapping her bamboo sword in two. Pekoyama paled as the Monokuma tackled her down and the knife impaled her leg. Pekoyama let out a scream of unimaginable pain before it suddenly felt as if her leg was numb, or had disappeared from her body despite still being attached and bleeding out. Kuzuryu rushed to her side, and with all of his strength he threw her across the room as the Monokuma's ganged up on him, beating him into a bloody pulp.

~~~END OF EXECUTION~~~

Nevermind sobbed. "P-PEKOYAMA-CHAN!" They were all rushing to her side in an instant.

She was bleeding out from her legs, a rather dazed look in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling.

"W-We need to stop the bleeding!" Tsumiki yelped nervously as tears filled her eyes.

Monokuma scoffed. "Serves her right. She shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Monomi scowled. "It's your duty to save her! According to the rules only the blackened is suppose to be executed, if you let her bleed out and die you'll be breaking your own rules!"

Reluctantly, realizing Monomi was right, Monokuma suddenly called an ambulance and took Pekoyama away...somewhere.

Komaeda chuckled. "Well, this isn't the epic battle I was hoping for, but that's okay. This despair will just be another stepping stone for you all."

Hinata scowled. "Shut the hell up! Our friend just died and another was injured, aren't you even a little upset about that!?"

"Huh? Of course I'm upset. But I also know this is for the greater good. Their sacrifices will be remembered." Komaeda smiled.

Hinata gritted his teeth and looked away from him. He just...couldn't understand Komaeda sometimes. 

Collapsing onto her knees, Koizumi broke down into sobs, her body trembling. "This is my fault...if I...if I hadn't helped Sato...Saionji-chan..." She cried.

None of them had been particularly fond of Saionji, or Kuzuryu for that matter.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.


End file.
